what if?
by duckmadgirl
Summary: set after the cliff jump what happened to 2 section and can molly and Charles over come what has happened in the last year and put there past behind them. will Charles be the man molly used to know. all copyrights over the series and charaters remain with the BBC and Tony Grounds.
1. Chapter 1

Molly stood in front of the little window, staring at Charles who was lay in the tiny hospital bed but it made him look even smaller. She turned to walk away and changed her mind. Furious at her self for not being able to make her mind up. He was her husband she promised in sickness and in health for better for worse. Knowing she would hate her self if she didn't stay she entered the dimly lit room. Charles was hooked up to all sorts of machines monitoring his stats. He had been in a coma since his heroic if somewhat stupid actions of jumping off a cliff in Bangladesh. He was flown back to Birmingham with out delay. He had a head injury with swelling on the brain and swelling around the lower spine. None of the doctors could say if the damage would be until the swelling had gone down. She hated seeing him like this even though only a few days ago he had told her that he wanted to put their marriage out of its misery she still loved him. She had hope he still loved her and that it was just his PTSD talking. She had fallen to the floor when she had first found out and did all she could to get to Birmingham. 4 years ago she had watched him almost die in her arms after being shot in afghan and was scared when Smurf told her he had to be revived twice in the MERT on the way back to Bastion and again when she found out that he had to have emergency surgery back hear in Birmingham.

Brushing away the tears she sat on the hard uncomfortable chair taking his hand in hers tracing her thumb across his knuckles wishing he would hold it back. Tears began to roll down her cheeks again. She smoothed his hair off of his face and kissed his head.

"come back to me please Charles come back to me" she whispered

She was reminded of when she went on R&R and he came in to the med Tent and asked her to get him his Roseabya coffee from regent street. Their fingers intertwined and this touching her skin the way he wrote on her arm in his cursive script she did everything to keep it on her arm as long as possible.

She sat in silence listening to Charles rhythmic breathing with the ventilator and the monitors on him beeping to show they were working she drifted off to sleep in the chair head down on the small space at the edge of the bed. She was woken by the monitors alarms going off alerting that something was going wrong with Charles. She stood up and soon was surrounded by all the medical staff the lead doctor called for someone to get her out and she was lead out by a friendly nurse who didn't look much older than molly

Looking over her shoulder in a blind panic she tried to push her way back in to the room

"what's happening is he okay please don't let him die" tears rolling down her cheek

"he's fine it looks like he is trying to come round that's why the alarms were going off because he was trying to fight the ventilation tube" the nurse smiled. "look the doctors are going to be a while as they need to stabilise him and run a few tests. Why don't you go and get a drink and some food you look like you need a rest" the nurse turned to re enter the room and left molly stood In the corridor.

Molly watched though the small window until one of the nurses pulled the blind closed felling helpless molly walked down to the atrium of the hospital to the Costa where she was most likely to get a half decent hot chocolate and cake. Sending a message to 2 section on the WhatsApp group letting them all know Charles was okay and was starting to come around. Where as Charles was knocked unconscious and had serious head and spinal injuries they had all got away with broken bones and a few cuts and bruises.

She sat down with both. Pushing the cake across the plate with the fork turning it to crumbs she slowly sipped her hot chocolate wondering how long she could get away with staying down hear before going back up and not be sent away again. Finishing her drink she mooched around the shop and picked up a few bits Charles might need it was a expensive rip off but he needed those things. She was just getting some proper food in the restaurant when the young nurse came in.

"ah glad I have found you. He's asking for you" she smiled at molly who had abandoned her takeaway box of chips and was rushing straight for the lifts. She was jabbing the buttons until the lift eventually arrived hoping it didn't stop on any other floor she was fidgeting with frustration that the lift was taking too long even though it took seconds to get to the 7th floor. She raced to Charles room and halted when she saw the doctor in the room sitting on the edge of the bed talking to him. She hung back outside not wanting to interrupt.

Once the doctor had left molly knocked. It had become awkward between them and after there last conversation she was unsure if he would want her just walking in. He smiled when he saw her.

"don't just stand there dawsey" he smiled at her

She smiled weakly back at him. He was sounding like his old self. She went and sat on the chair next to him.

"never do that to me again" she whispered "I would never have forgiven my self if..." tears rolling down her cheek "the last time we spoke properly we argued if you had died..."

He reached up wiping the tears away from her face. "I know we cant think like that when we landed I saw you and heard you. You were there I knew then I had been stupid and I had to survive to make it up to you." He held his arm open and she sat on the bed and lay in his open arm. She brushed her fingers along the long silver scar on his abdomen. A reminder of the last time he was hurt on tour when she thought he would die. He wrapped his arm around her stroking her arm she felt her self unwind with his touch. She had missed him since Elvis's death he hadn't wanted to be near him. They had been arguing constantly arguing for months and he would always storm out.

She lay in his arms happy that Charles was alright. He had a lot of rehab ahead of him with his back that thankfully a CT scan showed it was only swollen and bruised.

"Charles..."

"yeah" he said kissing her on the top of her head

She pushed her self up to look at him. "promise me you will get some help. Talk to some one about the last 18 months Nepal afghan Nigeria Belize all of it. Please you have PTSD. You need to sort it all out. I need you back. "

He looked at her. She was right everything that happened was because of the PTSD. The arguments all the tours sleeping with Lane .

"okay" he pulled her close. He didn't want to loose her again.

 **please let me know what you think. sorry I have been radio silent of late but after that last episode I lost the motivation.**


	2. Chapter 2

**heyy sorry its short but** **I have been side-tracked by a newish drama that I have got addicted to and forgot to write and hated what I did. I will get back on track I just have to think a little :) any way I hope you enjoy this**

 **duckmadgirl xx**

Charles was discharged from hospital 3 weeks later. He was still unable to walk due to the swelling on the spine. Thankfully the house that they had made their home was a huge open plan cottage with wide door frames and was easily accessible for a wheel chair. It was tough for the first few weeks with Charles adamant that he could do everything buy himself. Refusing to let molly close and help him. She longed to be close to him he wouldn't let her in. They had turned the hidden living room in to a bed room for him as he couldn't make the stairs up to the loft conversion which housed the room they had shared.

It was frustrating for Charles who hated being stuck in the wheel chair even if it was a temporary measure. His physio was a slow and painful affair. Despite working every day for hours on end. At he's insistence. He was still only able to go a few short paces before the pain set in and his legs gave way. It broke molly's heart to see him like this. Once strong and able he was now left broken and unable to move with out assistance. According to all the medical professionals he was making fantastic progress. The last round of x-rays showed that the swelling had gone down and there was no perement damage to the spine or vertebra. Despite this Charles spent most of the time in front of the Xbox playing angry violent war games

Molly came in from the garden as it was a nice breezy day she had been hanging out washing so it could dry. She found Charles on the floor. He had been trying to reach the phone but with is foot rests on the chair and the wall where the phone was he couldn't get close enough. Over stretching he lost his balance and tipped the chair over. The basket she had been carrying fell to the floor, she rushed over to him. Seeing him struggle was hard to watch.

Pushing her away " I can do it" he growled

She looked in to his eyes. They were filled with pain and anger. The struggling raged through his body. Knowing he would not make it by himself, he nodded to her to let her help him. She placed her arms under his and right around. Struggling with his weight she slowly lifted him up and into the chair. She slipped as she got to the edge of the chair dropping him and falling on to him.

"sorry" she whispered feeling like it would be another reason he would make her feel stupid.

"what ever" he grunted and wheeled off in to his room shutting the door behind him. Shutting the world out... shutting molly out.

Molly sighed nothing she did seemed right. He was so angry all of the time. With her, with Sam and even his own parents. Even when he was finally out of the chair and on crutches he was still angry now he could move on his own he would spend hours out of the house telling molly he wanted to be alone, he would come back late in the night with no reasons as to where he had been.

After getting out of his wheel chair his progress improved rapidly. Using the frame at the hospital he managed to walk independently and with out crutches. It was agenizing to watch the concentration on his face was fierce every bone, muscle and nerve in his body cried out in pain. He pushed on right to the end collapsing in molly's arms.

"sorry I have been such a grumpy bastard"

"have you been seeing the councillor that the brig recommended?"

"he was a jumped up shrink it was pointless I am fine."

"Charles you promised. Please you need to talk to someone. I cant cope with this. Your angry all the time. You hide behind everything. Your rank ,army regulations, everything. PTSD is not a weakness or a reflection on your rank. Its a illness anyone can get it from the lowest privet to the brigadier himself" she walked out of the room.

He limped after her. On their first date he was still recovering from his injury in afghan, waking back to his house in bath she had remarked that he looked rather cute with the limp.

"molly!" he called after her

She turned to look at him

"I am sorry..."

"I know but saying sorry and meaning it are two totally different thing its just words"

"please molly..."

"look I am going to go to London for a bit .. alone. I have a tour coming up helping with disaster relief and clear up. I want to see my family before I go. You need to talk to someone."


	3. Chapter 3

Molly was sat in the med tent. She was assisting in the aid relief. Bringing much needed medical skills to the many that were displaced and affected by the refugee crisis that was prominent across Africa. It was a tough and emotionally draining environment. Watching innocent children getting sick with disease and illness not to mention the malnutrition. Diseases and illnesses that were just words in the UK they had spread like a wild fire through the makeshift buildings that people called homes.

Emails from home helped. Knowing that her young siblings were safe and happy gave her comfort and food for thought. Although she had been brought up with parents on benefits she never really went with out. It made her appreciate her life and how lucky she was. A email pinged through from Charles. It was the first contact she'd had with him since they last spoke when she walked out on him. He explained that the counselling was helping and he was learning a lot and that what happened was out of his control. He asked after her and if they could talk when she returned as there was a lot of stuff they needed to talk about and get in to the open.

Hearing some one call her she shoot a quick email back to him explaining that she was returning to London on Friday and she would call him when she was back to arrange a time and place as she would go back to her parents for a bit. Shoving her phone back in to her pocket she returned to the ward tent to help and tend to her patients.

2 weeks later

Her plane touched down at Brize Norton. It was 2 weeks later than she was suppose to be back but the replacement medic that was due out to take over from her had gotten drunk and broke his leg in several places. She had been asked to stay on until they could get a replacement for the replacement. Her nan had hired a car to pick her up and she was greeted by the whole Dawes clan. In the car she slept most of the way back to London.

The first few days back she spent in bed asleep. She didn't realise how tiered she actually was until she crashed in to the comfort of her own bed. Jet lag added a emotionally draining and physically draining time then she felt like she could sleep forever. She had arranged to meet Charles in the centre of London , he was up to get his Roseabya coffee and had arranged to meet her at her favourite restaurant off Regent Street.

"hello"

"hi"

The greeting was as awkward as they was the first time they had spoken face to face since before molly left.

"you look well" he smiled. The sun always made her look well. Her skin tanned to a caramel colour and it brought out the natural hi-lights in her chestnut hair

"so do you" she looked at him. The dark circles that had been under his eyes for months were less prominent and his eyes looked calmer, less angry and frustrated.

"shall we get something to eat." He smiled at her.

They sat down and ordered their meals. They both instantly knew what they wanted so it didn't take long to look through the menu. Once the waitress had left they sat in relative silence the awkwardness seemed to grow between them.

"so how..."

"what have.."

They spoke over each and stopped abruptly

"sorry you first" molly stammered taking a sip of her wine

"so how was Africa?" he asked.

" hot and emotionally draining. It was a never ending battle the children were just getting so ill as the sanitation was so poor and there was absolutely nothing that we could do. The aid and medicines were just not getting through." Tears welled up in her eyes. It had been tough children that she had thought would survive sadly didn't.

He reached over and took her hand in his. Tracing over her knuckles with his thumb.

"molly..." he didn't know what to say. How could he help with this it obviously was a deep hurt in he mind.

She pulled her hand away. Somehow it felt wrong "its fine. It was tough but when is being a medic not we just dealt with it"

They were interrupted by the arrival of their meals.

Taking a deep breath Charles had to get something off of his chest. He knew it would hurt molly but he needed to say it to move on and deal with what happened or so his therapist told him.

"I need to tell you something ...it happened when I was on tour..."

"so your ready to talk about it." She smiled happy he was at last ready to talk to her about the past 18 months.

"I slept with Georgie"

The room around them was full of noise of people talking glasses clanking and cutlery scraping across plates but some how around molly it all fell silent. Her world was falling apart. How could this happen again. A man she loved and thought loved her going behind her back with a so called friend...

 **okay don't shoot for the long time since the last posting but I have been writing for other fics and have had my time taken up with this. trying to juggle 2 fics at the same time is tough. hopefully it wont be long with this one I just have to think how molly will react and if she can learn to trust CJ again. as always enjoy duckmadgirl xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Molly sat in front of Charles, their food lay untouched she wasn't hungry anymore. The sound around her was inaudible, like when you have just got out if the swimming pool after going under the water. She couldn't breath she needed to get out. Pushing her self away from the table, running towards the exit pushing her way around the tables.

"molly!" he called after her

She ignored him just needing to get away. Finally she pushed her way out on to the bustling street. Despite being the height of summer and a warm day she some how was cold. How could he do this to her and why tell her in the restaurant.

She sat on the tube tears silently rolling down her cheeks. It was a fairly empty carriage and everyone was too busy going about their own business to notice her. By the time she had reached her stop after 2 changes of line she had composed her self, she had to, she didn't want her family to know what he had done.

She made her excuses as to why her face was red and blotchy and eyes puffy. All she wanted to do was lock her self in her room alone.

Later

Molly was lay on her bed. It was passed midnight and she was scrolling through pictures on his Facebook. She came across one of 2 section that he was tagged in. It showed the whole of 2 section on their last tour. They were surrounded by some of what must have been local kids. Georgie had her arm draped over his shoulders, he was looking at her smiling. They looked happy together liked they belonged with each other. Shoving her phone under her pillow she rolled over and sobbed silently drifting off in to a disturbed sleep all sorts of things entering her mind about Charles and so called friend Georgie.

She awoke the following morning to several missed calls and texts from Charles. She ignored and dismissed them all. She didn't want to talk to him. How he had the nerve to call her after what he had done.

Later:

Charles went round to the house. He had to know she was allright. He waited till he had a good idea that she would be on her own till he knocked on the door. She opened it and reluctantly let him in. She was thankfully on her own. They stood in the living room in silence.

"just say what you have to say and go"

"molly ... please …"

"when"

"when we were in Bangladesh"

Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Although she had asked she didn't really want to know

"I meant nothing I swear"

"how long" she said through her tears.

He stood there unsure of how to answer her.

"HOW LONG!" she cried screaming at him "how long have you had feelings for her"

"since Elvis died"

She clasped her hand over her mouth. He died 2 years ago. He had been lying to her for 2 years. It had been the start of the problems in their marriage when he began to shut her out.

"why..." she asked

"I don't know" he sighed "it meant nothing"

"get out" she sobbed "GET OUT" she screamed at him.

As he made his way to the door she picked up their wedding photo that was pride of place on her parents shelf. They looked so happy he was in his military smarts , she was in a long flowing white had been a fairy tale day . picking it up in frustration she threw it at the wall missing him by inches. The glass shattering on impact the wooden frame splintering on the floor. Sliding down the wall she sobbed curled up in a ball. Why had he done this.

She looked up and looking at the Claddagh ring he had given her on her last birthday. It was a elegant white gold ring with the heart at the centre made up of each of their birthstones. It made her cry harder. The whole legend or meaning around the Claddagh ring and what it stood for had gone right out of the window. How could he hold her heart in his hand, how could he love her when he had done this. Burying her face in her knees she just cried.

 _ **okay so I hope you enjoy it is very raw and molly's emotions are on display for all. the last part was inspired by the video of Taylor Swift's song White Horse where she finally confronts a cheating partner. as much as I love the molly and CJ pairing I don't know if I will make them come back from this as I think it will be a lot of heard work. next I think I will have molly confront Lane and the consequences of that. as always let me know what you think and if you have any ideas of what molly could say too Lane would be much appreciated. duckmadgirl xx**_


	5. Chapter 5

It was several hours before molly moved. She could hear her younger siblings running up the balcony coming home from school. Shouting laughing happy. Wiping away her tears she picked up the broken glass and splintered wood from the photo frame putting it in to the bin so no one got hurt.

The front door crashed open and all of her siblings ran through diving on her hugging her.

"hey" she smiled weakly hiding the fact she had been crying for several hours. Hugging each one of them in turn.

She followed her mum in to the kitchen, she was busy emptying lunch boxes and throwing them in to the sink to wash them later.

"mum..."

"'ear what's all this glass in the bin for"

"oh sorry mum I knocked a picture frame over and it broke I'll buy you a new one. Any way I have some training so have to go to barracks then I think I shall head back to Bath"

"oh right" Belinda smiled not listening properly rooting through the freezer digging out fish fingers and chips for the children for their tea.

"thanks for everything" molly said wrapping her arms around her mother hugging her.

"hey what's all this for" Belinda held molly so she could see her face. Her eyes still showed signs of crying even though molly had tried to hide it.

"nothing" molly lied "cant I give me mam a hug with out it causing suspicion"

"ah well when any of you lot give us a 'ug it means your after somefink or have dome somefink wrong"

"well this is just a thank you and I love you hug" molly grinned.

The following morning molly left London and headed to her barracks. She had been placed on a course on advanced medical practices in the field. She signed in at the guard house and found her wat to the accommodation she had for the duration of the course. It was a bright airy room and more importantly it was a single so she wouldn't be bothered by anyone and she could curl up at the end of the day and forget everything. Sitting on the bed she put all thoughts if Georgie Lane out of her mind. She had checked the attendees of the course and Georgie wasn't one of them. Or so she thought.

At dinner her worst nightmare came true. Georgie was also on the course. Apparently some one dropped out at the last minuet. Georgie was a replacement. Molly had just sat down with her plate when Georgie walked past.

"Hi Molly" Georgie smiled like nothing had happened. Like the cat who got the cream.

Molly smiled politely up at her before returning to the paper she was reading on affective management of burns and blisters.

Pulling out the chair that was opposite Molly, Georgie sat down trying to engage in a conversation.

"how was Africa. When I went I found it amazing and such a life changing experience it was fantastic and thrilling"

Why did she always have to make everything about her Molly thought before answering. "it was alright emotionally tough" she said with out looking at her. Resisting the urge to knock her teeth down her throat, like she once would have done.

Suddenly molly wasn't hungry any more. Pushing her plate away she stood up to leave . "excuse me" she forced a polite smile and left.

It was always a possibility that she would see Georgie. This was the British Army after all. That's what Smurf said. Sitting on her bed she felt so alone. The course would be three weeks of theory and practical assessments. She didn't know how she would remain civil with Georgie for 3 weeks.

It was the first week end of the course and they had the time off. Molly was sat at her desk reading. When Georgie appeared at her door dressed in her civvies. Tight skinny jeans and a even tighter top. Tapping on the frame she called out to molly

"hey molls fancy a coffee maybe a trip in to town"

"I'm fine thanks" molly didn't look up from her book

"you all right molly"

"fine" once again moly didn't look up

Without invitation Georgie walked in and perched herself on the end of Molly's bed.

"what's wrong. You have hardly said two words to me all week and you have gone out of your way to ignore me. I thought we were friends"

Molly could feel, the anger rising in her. Calmly closing her book and placing it on the side she span round in her chair to face her ex-friend.

"okay you want to talk. Lets talk about how you seduced MY husband and failed to report the fact that he was suffering with PTSD and how you then went on to sleep With MY Husband"

"Molly...I..."

"don't try to deny it. Charles told me the truth. What I want to know is how you have the balls to call yourself a medic when you failed to notice the fact that Charles was suffering with a really bad case of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder"

"molly I swear I didnt know he had PTSD"

"yeah right so throwing your self of a cliff when there was another way down is totally normal is it."

"yeah and as for the other thing"

" you mean the fact you seduced MY husband and sleeping with him. I don't want to hear any of your lies. Just get out and leave me alone. Just be grateful I haven't rearranged your face"

Getting up Georgie left in a huff. Turning as she left

" it takes 2 you know molly. Charles must have wanted it. And as for the PTSD why didn't you report it. You must have spotted it as well." She called smugly.

Molly threw her pillow in to the space where Georgie stood. Why was her so called friend being a right bitch to her. She hadn't been planning revenge as that was beneath her and she was the better person but after how Georgie had trampled over her said she was to blame revenge would be sweet.

 **okay hope you enjoyed. I really don't know if I am going to have molly and CJ back together. I think I may make molly a strong independent woman. revenge will be sweet. please continue to read and review. duckmadgirl xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Molly sat at her desk for what seemed like ages after Georgie Her mind raging filled with anger more than anything. Charles would never have betrayed her and lets face it from what she heard Georgie had a boyfriend or at least slept with someone on each one of her tours recently. And how dare she say she hadn't noticed Charles PTSD she had tried to talk to him about it when he came back from Nepal and he had revealed the sorry story of being in Afghan but he refused to talk to her about it.

She had no idea on what to do. If she told on Georgie then she would drop Charles in it as well and then they would both be facing a potential court marshal and the end of there careers. Deciding that Georgie deserved that she deserved what ever comes to her and she hoped it would be being hit by Karma she opened her laptop and drafted a email to Major Beck who had been both hers and Charles CO on her first tour of Afghan. In it she explained that everything that Charles had said. What Georgie did and how she seduced him, failed to report to a higher officer the fact that he was suffering with PTSD. She failed in her duty of care of her section putting them all in danger.

With the mouse hovering over the send button doubt was in her mind. This could end Charles's career. He was a decorated officer a hero. Pressing send before she changed her mind. It was Georgie that was in the wrong. Charles was a victim and she took advantage of his fragile mind.

Molly lay awake for what seemed like ages. Each time she closed her eyes she saw Charles looking at her disapprovingly. Sam crying at her sobbing why have you hut daddy. His parents giving her the cold shoulder. Her own family turning their backs on her for being in their words a "cold hearted bitch" 2 section sending her to Coventry as they had done when she questioned Smurfs state of mind on her first day of the tour in Afghan.

Sleep eventually came to her. It was a disturbed sleep she was tossing and turning nightmares about what she had done everyone she loved and cared about turning their backs on her. She awoke the following morning and was glad it was Sunday and she had no classes. She just wanted to stay under the duvet and hide from the world. It was a rainy blue day which matched molly's mood. The rain lashing against the window of her tiny dorm room

It was hard for molly he had committed the ultimate betrayal and she knew she had to move on and she deserved better. She really thought he was a better guy better than all her ex-boyfriends who always found away to put her down. She was in two minds. Her head and her heart arguing. Her mind saying forget him and move on but her heart saying give him a chance it wasn't his fault he loves you.

She was alerted to a email that had pinged through from Major Beck. He was concerned for her asking if she was sure that she warned to go through with this as once he had referred it on to the right people then she couldn't go back and it could get messy things liked this wrecked the careers and lives of good soldiers and Charles was one of the best. Molly read and re-read the email. Georgie had to pay for what she did. Sleeping with Charles was bad enough but she had endangered her section and fellow soldiers. She wanted Georgie Lanes incompetence brought to light. From what she had heard she had become reckless in Belize especially after Charles had done the right thing and reported his concerns about her to the Brigadier. She shouldn't have been on tour she had placed Charles in danger by failing to report that he was clearly suffering from PTSD. This time she had no hesitation on pressing send.

The next two weeks went by with out any drama. Molly had managed to avoid Georgie for the most of the course and forced pleasantries when she had to. Other than that she was glad when the last day came and she could get away from Georgie and hopefully never work with her again.

Molly had planned to meet up with some of two section before she headed back to Bath. It had been ages since she had seen them and she could do with a catch up with her friends. As soon as she walked in to the bar she was dismayed to see that Georgie was sitting with them .laughing and joking like nothing had happened. She turned to leave but was caught by fingers

"OI Dawsey where do you think your going" he called from the Bar.

"I have somewhere I need to be" molly said

"what or where could be more important than getting plastered with your friends" it was clear that he had had more than one pint.

" I don't know somewhere where she isn't" she pointed at Georgie

" what's wrong with lane she's a alright medic"

Molly shook her head as if she had misunderstood the question tears forming in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks

"come on molly tell uncle fingers what's happened."

"she slept with Charles"

"what! Charles as in Bossman Charles"

"yh the one and same my husband Charles"

Fingers pulled molly in to a hug

"when was this"

"apparently when you all were in Bangladesh"

"molly I'm so sorry. Do you want me to kill him"

" no I have it sorted and I don't want to talk about it. Can you just say I have a headache and have gone back to barracks. I have a long drive back to Bath tomorrow so want to set off early and don't really want a fuzzy head"

"sure" fingers gave her one last hug and watched her leave. For the rest of the evening he ignored Georgie. She may have been in 2 section but molly would always be there medic. She had saved Smurf twice, put her self in the firing line from potential snipers to do so and she had saved the boss in Afghan. All Georgie had done now he thought about it was put the boss in harms way.

Molly lay awake in the small dorm of the barracks. All seemed quiet now most of the course attendees had left and there were only a small number of full time residents left. A text pinged through from Charles begging her to meet him. He had called her parents and she wasn't there. He sent the details for a table he had booked at a restaurant. She stared at it for ages before she replied saying she would think about it.

 **okay so I have had a few people say how it was the other way round. CJ seducing Georgie and although probably true Georgie still should have said no and she didn't. I am always going to be a fan of Molly and CJ. anyway let me know what you think. this probably has one chapter left will molly have her HEA. duckmadgirl x**


	7. Chapter 7

Molly had been back in Bath for several days. The house had been cold and empty. Charles had moved back in his parents. For molly it felt odd being in the house with out him, especially considering he was in the country not on a tour and knowing he was only a few miles up the road was tough.

Last thing at night and first thing in the morning was worst. The house was noisy with silence. She was used to Sam rushing around at a million miles a hour or Charles soft snores next to her. The house felt colder even though it was warm outside.

Molly was heading in to Bath. She was meeting Charles at a little Italian restaurant by Royal Victoria Park. It as a small and intermate place that was independent. When she arrived he was already sat at a table waiting.

"hello" she smiled

"molly" he stood unsure on weather to hug her or shake her hand. "you came" he smiled

"yeah well I washed my hair yesterday" she grinned jokingly sitting down. "you standing there all night" she asked when he didn't sit.

Looking through the menu molly was thankful that the food wasn't poncy or posh and she managed to find something she really liked.

"molly I wanted to apologise, I am so sorry" he looked at her.

"you really hurt me" molly looked down at the table

"I know I never set out to hurt you"

"so why did you do it" she looked up at him anger rising in her.

"I don't know. I couldn't think straight and we were apart for so long. I don't just mean different continents but we were drifting apart not talking properly..."

"I tried talking to you. When you came home after Nepal you wouldn't talk I had to find out about afghan from the lads and what Azizi did from them. About Elvis from someone else. I wanted to help but you just shut me out. I couldn't take it anymore..." tears forming in her eyes. He reached over taking her hand in his. This time she didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how to make this right .." he brushed his thumb across the back of her hand.

Turning away she couldn't face him. He was apologising saying sorry and trying to make amends and she had possibly ended his career. She had to tell him

"Charles.. don't hate me..."

"molly?"

"I reported Georgie to Major Beck..." she hung her head unable to look him in the eye.

"What! Why would you do that?"

Looking up she looked him in the eye.

"I had to. She put your life and the lives of people I love at risk. She was reckless and she failed to take notice of your PTSD. And I was angry I hate her for what she did she was my friend..."

" this is bad molly. This can end careers"

"don't you think I know that. This was hard especially as it could impact you but I had to. Twice you almost died because of her. Twice I had the worst call of my life because of her and twice I sat by your bedside praying you would pull through because of her. Do you know how it feels. I felt helpless waiting for you to wake up." Tears rolling down her cheeks. Reminded of the painful events when she received the call saying that he had been wounded whilst on a training mission in Belize and was missing. Then once they had found him he had a raging infection that was hours away from spreading in to the bone of the leg that was already compromised from when he was shot in afghan on the first tour. Then again when he threw himself off the cliff in Bangladesh. He could have paralyzed himself or worse killed himself.

After they had eaten they walked round the Victoria park. It felt like old times like nothing had happened. The park was busy with children running round feeding the ducks.

"molly..."

"I have forgiven you if that's what you were going to say. But I don't know if I can trust you."

" I love you Molly James and I will do anything to earn your trust back" he held her hand looking at her.

Pulling away she turned to him sitting on the bench they were stood at.

" Its not just trust Charles, you hurt me. I want to love you but it hurts. You betrayed me and with someone I called a friend."

"I know. If I could go back I …"

"you would what you cant say things like that it means nothing you cant change the past. You would still have PTSD and until you sort that out then..."

Molly returned home alone. The house felt slightly warmer since she met with Charles. It was still quiet and cold but after agreed to take things slow and try to sort things out. It was going to be rocky and they were far from being back together but they were on the right track.

 **okay sorry that this chapter seems a little rushed but I really didn't know where I wanted to take it and I really lost my motivation on this one. so have decided to end it here. I am hoping to write a new fic soon just trying to think of new ideas and get the wording write. love Duckmadgirl xx**


End file.
